An Orphan's Family
by GuitarMan182
Summary: Vaan is an orphan in Rabanastre, eating from the garbage and stealing from shops. Until something happens. VaanxPenelo, Positive feed back. New chapters about every couple of days. I write at school so it depends , itll be a good story, i promise.
1. The Beginning

I don't own Final Fantasy but I sure wish that I did. 

My first fan fiction, tell me what I should improve on. Its about Final Fantasy XII. Tell me what you want to see in there. it's the same time as when the game starts but the events in the game don't happen. The Empire is still ruling Dalmasca but, you know what I mean. Ok so here it goes.

Vaan: So hungry, ugh┘ Its been 2 days since I've last eaten, got any food Kytes?

Kytes: No, sorry Vaan, I don't have anything on me, and it'll be a while 'til we eat, I'm hungry too.

Vaan: Well, I guess I've got to go get something from uptow-

Kytes Interrupting: -VAAN! You can't steal anything, you almost got caught last time, c'mon,  
I can wait another day.

Vaan: Well I can't wait, I'm going now.

That was Vaan and his friend Kytes. Vaan is 17 years old, and trying to get by. He lost his parents to a plague and he lost his brother in the battle at Nalbina. After the Empire came, they took everything from those who lost loved ones in the war. This includes Vaan. Now he digs through the garbage to find food. Or he steals it.

Vaan looked around town for a store with some food to steal, and that wasn't guarded by Imperials.  
Nothing seemed to be perfect, until he found Migelo's Sundries.

Vaan Thinking: Perfect, no Imperials are around, the employees look weak and busy, and they have an outdoor stand. This will be quick and easy, but I still can't get caught.

Vaan took a look around the stall, while making plans to steal the food and escape. He didn't steal food much,  
unless it was necessary. After making plans to escape, he started looking for food. Then the Damalscan Apples caught his eye.

Vaan Thinking: Are those Damalscan Oranges? Those are so delicious! I have to get one!

He picked it up, and it was so shiny he could see his reflection on the apple. It was getting closer to him too.  
Closer and closer it got to his face, he wondered what was going on. What if someone saw?

Vaan Thinking: No Vaan, don't eat it, at least, not yet! Put it down, someone could be looking!  
Stop! Stop! STOP!!!

No matter how hard he tried he still ate the apple, his hunger go the best of him. He took such a big bite half the apple was left.

Vaan Thinking: Dammit! I shouldn't have done that, but it tastes so good, and at least I got some food.

Girl: Excuse me sir, did you pay for that.

Vaan Thinking: Oh shit, she called me "sir" that means she probably works here. I'm screwed.

Vaan was silent

Girl: Hey you, blonde kid, that ate the apple, I asked if you payed for that.

Vaan: I was, uh... taste testing.

Girl: Well you cant do that, that'll be 7 gil please.

Vaan Thinking: Well I'm broke so time to get out of here.

Vaan jumped out of the stall, dropped the apple, and took of full speed heading towards the Lowtown.

Vaan Thinking: Oh well, at least I wont get caught.

He snickered at the thought of the look of the peoples faces when he jumped out of the stall. He wasn't worried at all about anyone catching him. He was the fasted kid in the Lowtown. Nobody could ever catch him.

Until Today.

A hand grabbed onto Vaan's arm and pushed him into the ground.

Vaan Thinking: THIS CANT BE!?!?!

He hit his head on the ground and past out on impact. Lying in the middle of the street in front of everyone.

**NEXT TIME**

Who caught Vaan? Or yet what will happen to him read the next chapter to find out!!!


	2. Captured

I dont own Final Fantasy but I wish I did. 

OK so I put more description in this one, so it should be easier to follow,  
Same format (Script format as some called it) also some said to do VaanxPenelo in the story so Im gonna do that. Sorry I didnt upload for a while, Ive had a lot of homework and tests last week, so I didnt have time to write anymore.  
But this week I did so here you go.

Please Review!!!!!

Vaan woke up in a dark room, and it took a few minutes for his eyes to adjust.  
He started to realize he was in a cellar surrounded by shelves with food on them.  
Not just any food, REALLY GOOD food, Quality food, like steak, chicken, fruits of all kinds. Vaan was in heaven, never did he see so much food in his life.

Vaan Thinking: Wow! Look at this food, good thing too, I didnt finish eating before.  
But wait, I think I'm in the store I stole from, but why would I be here. Oh well, let's eat!!

Vaan attempted to reach for the food but something stopped him. He was tied up.  
Strong ropes held him to an empty shelf. Vaan struggled to get out, but it was no use, he was trapped like a rat. He slumped over in dissappointment.

Suddenly the door opened letting out a big ray of light. Vaan tried to sheild his eyes, but his arms were tied up, so he just squinted to see what was going on. A figure stood in the doorway, with light shining around it. The the door shut,  
and it was dark again. He heard heavy footsteps walk down a set of stairs Then a light flickered on and an old bangaa was standing in front of him

The bangaa was apparently an employee of the store, since he was wearing a uniform.  
His skin was a dark blue, and he had a long beard down to his waist. He had a dark look on his face, and anger in his eyes. Vaan sensed this and stared him in the eyes,  
and the bangaa stared back, until he broke the silence.

Old Bangaa: What do you think you were doing, stealing from my store?

His voice was raspy, probably from a cold and perhaps aging. Vaan also could tell he must have been the manager since he said "My Shop".

Vaan: I just stole an apple, big deal, besides, I'm really hungry.

Old Bangaa: I dont care if it's "Just an apple" you still have to pay for it.

Vaan: How can I pay for it if I dont have any money?

Old Bangaa: Get a job.

Vaan thought about this last statement. He could get a job, but surely nobody would hire him, because of the lack of qualifications.

The the door opened again and a girl ran down the steps and up to the bangaa.  
Vaan noticed it was the same girl from earlier this morning.

Girl: Migelo! There's an Archadian Judge here who wants a special order.

Migelo: Oh yes, I shouldn't keep him waiting.

The old bangaa ran up the stairs as fast as he could, but before he closed the door he shouted.

Migelo: Keep a watch on that young man down there.

The girl nodded and walked toward Vaan. When the door closed she asked.

Girl: Why do you steal food?

Vaan: I dont have the money to buy anything, so I steal it when I have to.

Girl: Well, you almost got away with it, but I caught you.

Vaan Thinking: No Way! There is absolutely no way this girl caught me.  
I mean, she's pretty and all that, but I didn't think she could run!!!

Girl: I see you're suprised, most people would be, I'm small, but I can run.

She giggled after saying that, probably out of pride.

Girl: What's your name anyway?

Vaan Hesitantly: Vaan. My name is Vaan.

Girl: My name's Penelo, and dont be so mad. So I'm faster than you, who cares?

Vaan: I'm just used to being the fastest.

Penelo: I understand, and sorry I knocked you out, it was just reflexes.

Vaan: It's ok... I guess...

Penelo: Well you still have to pay for what you did.

Vaan: Yeah, I know, I was just trying to get food for me and my friend.

Penelo: Who's your friend?

Vaan: Kytes, he's like a little brother to me, I met him after the Empire invaded Rabanastre, it's a funny story actually.

Penelo: Well tell me the story.

Vaan: Ok, so one night-

The door opened again, Migelo started walking down the stairs.

Migelo: Thank you, Penelo, you may continue working.

Penelo: OK, bye bye!

She ran up the stairs and shut the door behind her, eager to get back to work.

Migelo: She's my best worker, always happy and peppy. She's also the one who caught you.

Vaan: I know

Migelo: Well Mr.-

Vaan: Vaan

Migelo: Yes, Mr. Vaan, your punishment is to be tied up here until tommorow morning when we open. I made sure that my best food was facing you, so it goes through your head that you shouldnt steal.

Vaan Thinking: That's torture!!!

Then, I will let you go. But if you escape, which you probably won't, I'll notify the Imperials and they'll chase you down and send you to prison.

Vaan: Very well

Migelo made his way to the stairs after shutting off the lights. Then he shut the door and Vaan could hear him lock it.

For a couple of hours Vaan tried to entertain himself, but his hunger got to him and made everything worse. Eventually his eyes got heavy and he started drifting away to sleep.

Dont judge all of this quite yet, Ive got a good plan for it. It will turn out great!  
Try to keep an open mind about it. Next Chapter coming soon!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Rough Night

It's been a while but again ive been writing in school So I only have a limited amount of time to write. I can write as much as I want in English but when Im in Math my teacher gets all pist, but point is there's another chapeter. I hope it's not corny, I mean it's my first fan fiction so you know. But I hope it's not, also its a VaanxPenelo and I dont own Final Fantasy but I really wish I did. Also theres a kid at school who knows Im writing this who wants me to write a VaanxBasch or VaanxLarsa. I say no way, and thats sick. Hes a creep anyway. Ok here it goes, and Im typing this to "One" by Metallica. Also I bought FFXII Revenant Wings for DS. Its really short, within an hour I was 15 through, good game though.  
I also forgot to mention that Penelo is not an orphan, but her brothers still died.

* * *

Vaan awoke to the sound of crying, from the sound of it, it must have been a girl.

Vaan: Hey, who's there? Who's crying? What's going on?

Whoever was there heard his voice and started to calm down, but they were still sobbing until a familiar voice said something.

Voice: H-Hello? I-Is this Vaan?

Vaan could tell it was a girl but he still could not put his finger on who it was, or who he knows that sounded like that, or who would be here.

Voice: L-Let me turn on the lights.

The lights turned on and Penelo was standing there with tears in her eyes. She was wearing her pajamas which were a bright blue that matched her eyes.

Vaan: Penelo? What are you doing here so late? Why are you crying?

Penelo: My parents started to fight again, it even got physical, but it was really bad this time.

Vaan could sense her fear and lonliness.

Vaan: Well let's talk about it, come on sit down.

Penelo walked towards Vaan and sat down in front of him.

Penelo: Ok so my parents are alchoholics that constantly drink. They weren't always this way, not 'til my brothers were killed at Nalbina.

Vaan: Your brothers too? My brother Reks was killed there too, then the Empire took all of my things.

Penelo: I'm sorry, that almost happened to us, but my dad stopped the Imperials from taking everything.  
But anyways, after my brothers died they both started drinking a lot and they got fired from their jobs.  
So now I have to work for Migelo to feed us because they can't get a job. Then sometimes they fight when they're drunk, I hate it, but I love my parents.

Vaan: I'm sorry that happened, but we can stay here and talk. I've got nowhere to go.

He pulled on the ropes that held him to the shelf.

Penelo: Also I didn't mean to wake you up.

Vaan: It's ok, I'm always happy to have company, so whadya wanna talk about?

Penelo: Well, you could tell me the story about you meeting your friend, what was his name again?

Vaan: Kytes. Ok so we met about a year ago. I was really hungry, so I went looking through a dumpster.  
I couldnt find anything that was edible, most everything was rotten or wrappers. After a couple of minutes I found a sandwich in a bag. It might not seem much to you, but to us orphans, it is a feast. Just as I was about to pull it out a kid jumped on me and shouted "This is MY DUMPSTER" He started to wrestle but-

Vaans stomach started to growl, really loud.

Vaan: Sorry, I'm really hungry.

Penelo: Well I _could_ untie you and get you something to eat. But you can't run away.

Vaan: You'd trust me enough?

Penelo: I guess, besides, I can always catch you like last time, heh heh.

Vaan: Alright, I promise I wont try to run.

Penelo untied the ropes and offered Vaan some food, and he took everything she offered, bread, apples,  
everything.

Vaan: Thanks, I'm REALLY hungry, no catch, right?

Penelo: No catch, it's a gift.

She smiled widely and acted all cute for him. He couldnt help but blush. She noticed.

After Vaan finished eating he continued his story.

Vaan: Ok so where was I? Yes, Kytes jumped on me. For a couple minutes it was anybodys battle, first the food was mine, then it was his. This went on for a while and punches and kicks were sent both ways, he even started to bite me. Anyway I just about got it when the dumpster opened up and all this food went on us. Best part it wasn't rotten. The man who dumped it on us said "Filty Orphans" closed the dumpster, and walked away.  
We started to laugh. First we were fighting over a little slice of bread, and now there's all this edible food surrounding us. We started to eat and talk, and after a couple weeks we became best friends.

Penelo: That's a strange story.

Vaan: I know, but I didn't tell you the best part.

Penelo: What would that be?

Vaan: I got to keep the bread.

Penelo started laughing so hard that she started to lose her breath.

Vaan Thinking: No that's the best part, you laughed at my joke, even though it wasn't that funny. She must be falling for me.

Penelo Thinking: Good acting Penelo. Now you're making him feel good, and you gave him food. Now he should start falling for me.

Penelo After She Falsely Calmed Down: That was really funny, Kytes sounds a bit mean though.

Vaan: He is actually really nice. He said he lost control when we met because he was so hungry.

Penelo: Well I'd like to meet him.

Penelo smiled and looked at the clock.

Penelo: I should get going, maybe things have calmned down at home. I'll have to tie you up again, so Migelo doesn't get suspicious, understand?

Vaan: Yeah, I know, and also if there is still trouble and you want to go to bed, just think of something happy or something that you love. It should help you fall asleep easy. My brother Reks told me this one night when I had a nightmare. Never had a nightmare since.

Penelo: Ok, I'll try it.

She shut off the lights, walked up the stairs and opened the door. But before she shut it she stopped.

Penelo: Thanks for cheering me up, I'll see you tommorrow.

Vaan: Thanks for the food, yeah, see you tommorrow.

The door shut and all went quiet. That night both fell asleep without a worry.

* * *

Damn that took forever, but a lot of it is planning what to do next. Promise it'll turn out really nice, PROMISE.  
Took me an hour to type, probably because I got distracted with the music, anyway hope you enjoyed it. Already started chapter 4, should be out soon. Positive Feedback Please.


End file.
